(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to martial arts training devices and, more particularly, to a training device that creates a target zone.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Martial arts training devices are used, among other things, to help people develop a wide variety of striking skills. For example, punching bags are used to help people develop punching and kicking skills. Such bags may be useful for developing technique, however, they are typically large and thus do not facilitate the development of striking accuracy. Target bags, or smaller punching bags, may be used to help people develop the accuracy of their punches and kicks. Such punching bags and target bags typically rest on the floor at a fixed height or are suspended from above at a fixed height. Often, trainees are forced to buy multiple punching bags and target bags to practice various techniques and hone accuracy. For example, one punching bag might be used for kicking and another for punching, or multiple target bags might be used to practice kicking at different heights. The requirement for additional devices is undesirable. Further, such fixed devices are undesirable because they are static; not allowing the trainee to deviate from the positioning of the fixed targets.
One way trainees increase target variability is to use handheld targets. Handheld targets are pads or padded targets, which are held by a holder. Usually, they are smaller and are used to develop striking accuracy over a range of positions. The necessity of an additional holder, however, is undesirable because such a holder may not always be available.
While punching bags, target bags, and handheld targets are all valuable training tools, these traditional devices may require the trainee to purchase a number of bags or targets, or to train with a training partner to achieve desired results. Further, traditional devices only allow a trainee to “hit” or “miss” their target. They fail to simulate a “block” and thus similarly fail to teach the trainee how to strike through defenses.
Thus, there remains a need for a training device with at least one barrier between the trainee and the target to create a target zone while, at the same time, simulates blocking and teaches the trainee how to strike through defenses.